Love Despite the Odds
by AlphaGoddess
Summary: Scott loves them all. No matter what; They are His. Brothers, Best friends, Sister, Mother and Father-Figures. Life changers. His life.


Scott loves every single member of his little pack. Each was different and all were an important part of his life. They were all his. Not in that controlling type of way but in the way that is affectionate.

It used to be just his mother, Stiles, the sheriff and Deaton who were his world.

His mother… well she's his mother. He loves her with all his heart and will do anything to keep her happy and safe. She took care of him and didn't leave him because it was too much to handle like his father did. His mother worked whenever she could so that he could have everything he needed. Even though it wore her out she still did it and he was forever grateful. She did everything a mother should do and a lot of things that a father was supposed to.

Stiles was his best friend and brother. They did everything together. He was always there and had his back through everything; good and bad. Scott would do the same for Stiles as well. Stiles was even like a mother as well. He'd never call his brother out right a girl but he did care for him in the way a mother did. He gave him his asthma medicine whenever he forgot. He packed them lunches sometimes and helped him with his homework. He was the first person Scott wanted around when things got crazy because who else would help keep him sane. Stiles was right up there with his mother at number one in his life. He didn't know how he would have survived without them in his life.

The Sheriff was one of the father figures in his life. In fact he was the first. John (the sheriff) was the one who came to his games and routed for him and Stiles along with his mother. John was the one who took him fishing, taught him how to ride his bike and played sports with him and Stiles. He did all that even when his own father was around. He was the one they watched football with and practiced lacrosse whenever he wasn't working. He sat both him and Stiles down and had the talk with him which his mom did as well. That wasn't at all fun but it was one of the things parents teach their kids.

Deaton was the one who had the wise words and taught him responsibility by giving him a job. He was the one who gave Scott life lessons whenever he had trouble. Deaton also was the one who helped him with the werewolf thing and Allison. He was the one Scott talked to instead of the counselor. Scott knew he could trust even if he kept a ton of secrets from him. They were all kept for good reason so he can't be too upset about it. Deaton had taken him under his wing and helped him into becoming the man he is today. They had all shaped him into who he was today. So before all the others entered Scott's life he had four great people already their guiding and helping him through life. People he trusted with his life

Now he has a whole pack of friends who he who he considered more than family. He has four brothers; Aiden, Ethan, Isaac and most importantly Stiles. Isaac, Aiden and Ethan are all living with him and it's been amazing having a full house. He knows his mother loves him with all her heart but he also knows she wanted more kids. It's nice to see her smile so big and kiss all of his brothers' cheeks along with his after Stiles sneaks in for breakfast on Saturdays. It was great when in it was just him and Stiles and he wouldn't trade that for the world but it's still nice to have more people to care for and who care about him in return.

Isaac found his way into Scott's life and said he trusted him. Despite not showing it, that made Scott want to be the best friend he possibly could to Isaac. It also was one of the first things that pushed him into becoming an Alpha. Isaac was shy and quiet and used to flinch at the smallest things. It bewildered him that someone could be so cruel to such a great guy. He wanted Isaac to have the best life possible especially after everything he'd been through. Isaac who was like a brother to him now and that meant he had to protect him. It was nice having someone who looked up to him even though he thought he made too many mistakes to be thought of a hero.

Aiden loves motorcycles and is always helping him to fix his. It's something they can bond over besides the wolf they have inside then. Ethan is a great cook and is very good in school. He and Lydia help him with his homework whenever he needs it and in return he helps them in other areas. The twins started off on the wrong side but Scott knows they had a pretty rough life and feels like he should help them in the same way he thought he should help Isaac. Yes they have killed but everyone makes mistakes. Theirs were just more drastic than others. They're his brothers and no damaged background can change how he feels about them.

His ex, Allison, is dating his brother Isaac and though it hurt at first he's just happy that they're happy. Allison can't be his sister because you can't call your first, and someone you still had small feelings for your sister but she is one of his best friends. She's a good strong and caring person who will do anything for the people she loves and that's a trait Scott loves about her. Allison may not be his anymore but she is still pack. She too is a reason he became an Alpha. Even her father is pack. He is another father figure in his life. Chris Argent pushed him to be a better man. Looking at the way he loves his family and what he's willing to go through to protect them is a motivation for Scott all without words.

Lydia, well, he can call here his sister, and she is. She's like the younger annoying, sister he never had. She's always dragging him shopping when Allison's with Isaac. He knows it just to distract him and he loves her for it. Even after he's gotten used to them dating she stills drags him with her. In truth shopping with Lydia wouldn't be that bad if she didn't try to get him to change his wardrobe every time they went out. Lydia is a strong woman who proved to be loyal and kind when she wanted to. Otherwise she was a force to be reckoned with. He can fully understand Stiles' infatuation with her. She truly is amazing and a genius.

Even Derek and Cora were a part of the list of people he cared for, though they left. He'd talked to them as they were leaving. Yea he doesn't know if they're ever coming back but he does know that were ever they go they can take care of themselves and are still pack. Derek taught him control…well a version of control. He also gave him an incentive to work harder to save his Jackson and Lydia seeing as he was so intent on killing them. Derek was a giant pain in the ass but he was right when he said they were brothers. That had never been truer until the fight with Deucalion and Jennifer. Cora talked down about them but Scott thought was just the Hale way of motivation or something. She also pushed him into trying to do something that would actually help instead of just finding the bodies. Head strong, impulsive and sarcastic the two Hale had left a strong impression on Scott's life despite the short time.

The feelings of love he felt for all of them was almost tangible. Scott would run into hell and back for them. The feelings come so naturally they are literally apart of his being. Two years ago he was a normal asthmatic prone kid who had one friend; father had abandoned him and was quiet. Now he's the lacrosse captain who got accepted into Lydia Martins group and leader of the, according to the whispers he hears at school, the most popular kids. When this all started Allison, his mother and Stiles was the only ones who he even considered killing for but now he has a whole pack that he would take life for no matter what it will do to the color of his eyes.

****AlphaGoddess Out


End file.
